Dels and Cookies Arc
Kibara gets up from his bed. Heads to the gun he dropped on the floor, but is picked up by Hajime. Kibara experiences Cognitive Dissonance as he falls to the ground jumping between agreeing to kill himself, and not killing himself. Togami, Kyoko, Chiaki, and Hajime discuss what to do with Kibara during his condition, come to the decision that Kibara has unerasible despair. Everyone returns to the infirmary. A mysterious voice calls Chiaki. Only Hajime and Kyoko are the first aware that Chiaki starts to leave the infirmary. Hajime asks for Kyoko to follow her. Chiaki meets with the voice. The character who called her was Dels, one of Kibara's clone. Dels explains to Chiaki how Kibara fell into despair:the story of how he gain interested in despair and making Max a puppet, along with the fact that Mukuro is alive. Dels grabs Chiaki and holds a knife close to her neck to try to get answers from her. Hajime arrives to try and stop him. Something....something swallows Dels up as Kyoko, Chiaki, and Hajime run away from the scene. Question how to get the diplomas from the ocean. Gundham enters the hall and joins Remnants. Everyone talks about experience with the challenge. Kibara wakes up in the infirmary. Kyoko and Makoto reintroduce themselves to him. Dels gets on the speakers and announces about doing a Zero-Sum game A gunshot is heard throughout the building. Kyoko, Makoto, and Byakuya find Alter-Ego and asks it questions. Byakuya talks about how he found dead bodies on Jabberwock Island. Ask Alter-Ego to decrypt files on the Kibara project, along with a file of Kibara predicting his memory loss. The file says he will remember everything if he is told of what he loves most. Trio comes to conclusion that the word 'Hope' will restore Kibara's memories. Byakuya and Makoto arrive at the infirmary to confront Kibara. Hajime and Kibara are asleep, and Chiaki is playing her game. Byakuya wakes up Kibara and Makoto makes a hope speech. After the hope speech, Kibara stabs Byakuya in the stomach, making a large pool of blood on the floor. Kibara grabs a surgical knife and stabs Byakuya in the foot. Kibara kidnaps Chiaki Hajime wakes up and treats Byakuya's wounds. Fuyuhiko arrives in the infirmary after hearing Hajime scream. Byakuya tells Kyoko, Hajime, and Fuyuhiko that Chiaki was kidnapped by Dels. Kibara arrives back at the infirmary clutching Chiaki, demanding to be fixed. Hajime asks for a vote for what will come first: Kibara's brain surgery or retrieval of the diplomas. Majority of votes go to fixing Kibara first. Kibara's head wound ends up opening up, knocking him unconscious,thus releasing Chiaki. Hajime places Kibara on a patient bed and does an operation on rewiring his brain. Hajime finishes the operation, and asks everyone to leave the infirmary. Kyoko goes to investigate the location of the gunshot. She checks back at the infirmary after the investigation to question Kibara, but Hajime tells her not to enter yet. Kyoko goes to the kitchen to get coffee and spies Fuyuhiko eating fried dough cookies. Both parties agree to keep each other's food guilt a secret. Hajime and Kibara talk. Kibara tries to make Hajime feel guilt about his time as Kamukura. Chiaki wakes up and tells Kibara and explains that Hajime wasn't him at the time, and that a murderer wouldn't had saved him from death. Kibara walks out of the infirmary into the kitchen to grab a knife; wants to kill Dels for revenge. Kibara throws knife near Kyoko and Chiaki He takes the knife out of the wall and heads off to look for Dels. On his way to look for Dels, Kibara stabs Byakuya in the stomach.....again. Hajime saves Byakuya.....again. Kyoko tells everyone about her investigation, from the blood pool, to the bullet on the ground: believing that Dels is faking of having a similar injury to Kibara. A gunshot is heard in the hallways. It was Dels. He confirms that the crime scene was fake. He points a gun at Kyoko. Gets assaulted by Kibara. Dels drops gun. Fuyuhiko takes the gun before it can be retrieved again. Kyoko grabs a butcher knife and decapitates Dels. Kibara reveals that there are more Dels clones. Kibara says that the key to the safe is inside the game of the challenge. Kyoko goes off to calm down. Kibara asks Hajime to help him dispose of Kibara's body. Hajime disposes of Del's body and goes to retrieve the safe. Comes back after 45 minutes. Max comes up to Hajime and puts a Mikan wig on him. Hajime takes this off. Ibuki sneaks into the kitchen to steal cookies. Fuyuhiko and Max arrive to kitchen. Kazuichi eats the cookies as Ibuki and Fuyuhiko are talking. Ibuki distracts Kaz by saying that Sonia is somewhere nearby. Kazuichi runs outside the building. Kibara tries to run pass Ibuki, but ends up dropping a key on the floor. Fuyuhiko picks it up. Kazuichi runs back into the building freaking pissed and soaking wet. Kibara attempts to throw dynamite at Kazuichi, but is stopped by Hajime. Kibara exits the building. Category:Story Arcs